The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a vehicular heatstroke safety system.
There have been over 600 heatstroke deaths of children left in vehicles in the United States since 1998. Approximately half of such deaths are caused by a caregiver forgetting or otherwise leaving a child in a car seat. Accordingly, heatstroke safety systems may find utility.